far_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Starhold
The name Starhold refers both to the small military fortress formerly known as Steelhold and the general area that surrounds it. After the Star-Cleavers of 8116 wrested Steehold from the second Blood Queen, who had herself taken control from the Allarian Secret Service, they established themselves as the new administration and set about taking the surrounding towns under their protection. This was met with general amiability, as long as the weekend market was put back on. Starhold Tower The fortress at the rough center of Starhold, referred to generally as Starhold Tower, houses stables, a tower, and an enchanted room around a small courtyard, enclosed within a wall which is itself within a moat. The enchanted room was apparently used by Mayvyll Flannigan while the tower was under A.S.S control, and appears empty to those not wearing one of a set of rings owned by the current Star Cleavers. The tower acts as the Star Cleaver's base of operations and is their permanent residence, as well as home to many of their workers. It also contains a sizable library and relatively luxurious facilities compared to the more humble dwellings around it. There are mines below that can be accessed by means of an elevator shaft. The moat is home to a crocodile, who due to a mix-up with the animal trader now shares it with an alligator purchased as a companion. Greater Starhold The towns and lands surrounding and protected by Starhold, referred to specifically as Greater Starhold or the Starhold area (Or, if you are feeling particularly loquacious, the Greater Starhold Area) span roughly two to three miles across in most directions. The outer wall, completed in 8119, does not include all of the holdings, but does visibly change its course to incorporate villages that were added midway through its construction, and a dedicated wall-expansion task force is being hired to continue building wall as quickly as guards can be hired to man it. As of 8120, the walled area is roughly one and one tenth of a square mile, this land including closer settlements to the tower such as Hilltop and Underhold, with further settlements like Swainsrest and Hagartston nestled just inside the walls. Settlements beyond the walls, like Munt, are still protected by the Star Guard, with a manned checkpoint on their main road. From 8117, Resmi and the other members of the council governing Starhold set about developing the area, with most of the new buildings being erected between Starhold tower and Underhold. Just south of the fortress entrance is a paved town square, which is populated most prominently by the Church of All Faiths on the western side and the Drowned Rat public house on the eastern side. Also of note is the erection of a public schoolhouse, extensive housing in the anticipation of immigrants,the brothel overseen by Mr Kroshe, and the various shops founded by locals and settlers. Built personally by Resmi and anyone who happened to feel like lending a hand, there stands also the Hall of the Just and Righteous, a pantheistic church where services on morality and how a person might be good are held. This area between Starhold and Underhold has become known as Starhold Town or, more colloquially, Middlehold, and is known for its diverse immigrant population following the Red Rain. Category:Locations